


【双季玛】围炉夜话

by Veronica_zkx



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica_zkx/pseuds/Veronica_zkx
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	【双季玛】围炉夜话

天空从清晨开始就一直零零星星的飘着雪花，像是上帝也想为新年增添一丝节日的氛围，人行道上的路人深一脚浅一脚地踩在厚厚的积雪里，行色匆匆地似乎赶着与家人团聚，共度新年。

冬奥场馆内的雪自然已经被工作人员清扫完毕，科扎克下车后，就有大大小小的官员迎了上来，边欢迎他莅临视察指导，边祝贺他新年快乐，那一瞬间，忽然觉得自己这个加班给别人添了不少麻烦。

1456别墅一改往日的安静，忽然热闹了起来。这处不久前刚刚投入使用、用于招待贵宾的场所因坐落在海拔1456米的山脊上而得名。

新年讲话的主人公正安静地用自己手里的平板看新闻，由着新闻局的姑娘和小伙子给他别麦克风、补粉、整理衬衫的领口。

新年红包还是过一会儿再发好了，免得还在工作的小伙子和姑娘们抢不到。德米特里想着，点开了24台的采访。

“最后一个问题，您今年真的选择在索契、在工作中度过新年吗？”

“是的，在索契过。”采访中与他同名的副总理点了点头，仔细观察才会发现他其实扬起了唇角，“这可能是第一次，我也不太记得了……可能是我这么多年来第一次离开家，在索契度过新年夜。但我还是决定留在那儿，因为即使是新年夜，也有很多工作要继续进行，我会到索契视察工作，也会向还在工作岗位上的人致以新年祝贺。”

“外面下雪了。”

“这大冬天的，不下雪才奇怪吧。”

年轻人们充满活力的交谈传入德米特里的耳畔，他忽然像是想起了什么*，有些无奈地轻轻笑出来，又缓缓地摇了摇头。

——

傍晚时分的索契天空中像是点起了蓝色火焰，几颗星星点缀其间，飞雪飘然而降。

敬业的副总理乘车回到招待所时，觉得大厅里走动的工作人员似乎比往常多了不少，惊讶之余，见到了熟悉的面孔。

“娜塔莎？”

“诶？德米特里·尼古拉耶维奇您回来了。”伶俐聪敏的新闻秘书看了一眼手中的平板，是刚刚剪好的新年讲话，“我正要送去给德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇看一眼，要不，您帮我送进去？”

“我晚上约了人一起吃饭，要迟到了。”

科扎克正专注地思考着，明明应该在官邸度假的德米特里为什么会来这里时，就忽然觉得手里一沉，只见娜塔莉亚潇洒地摆了摆手——

“新年快乐哦～”

他身后的门忽然发出响动，一道再熟悉不过的声音适时响起，还带着轻松的笑意，“突然开始用平板了吗？”

“……德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇？”

“忽然觉得这里景色很好，设施也完整，博洽罗夫和里维耶拉有些住腻了。”德米特里轻笑着，算做解释，“负责人不陪我视察一下吗？”

眼前人不过穿着一件黑色的毛衣和白衬衫，哪里有视察场馆的样子，再看他嘴角微微上挑，故作严肃却藏不住那份促狭，便知这分明就是在开玩笑。

科扎克无奈地摇了摇头，恍惚间似乎又回到十多年前，他还在担任自己的副手，又或是再早些，在马里尼斯基宫结识又相交甚笃后、在他们打赢那场官司后的聚会上。

那时年轻人光芒如初旭，在青春焕发的年代里，闪烁着耀眼的才能。

“想什么呢？”

——

他想，或许所谓的宿命论一直以来只是自己的借口，或许自己真的不善于及时抽身。

尚未挣脱回忆的人摇了摇头，像是忽然想起手里未竟的事项，“您的新年讲话，娜塔莉亚·亚历山德罗夫娜让我转交给您。”

“没什么大事，你随手帮我发一下就行，”德米特里似乎意识到眼前人情绪不大对劲，语气不自觉的带上了关切，“……怎么了？”

“没什么。”

德米特里将对方的神色纳入眼底，但好友不说，自己也不便发问，只是将早已倒好的一杯干红推到好友的手边。

落地窗外已是沉沉暮色，照明灯在雪地里散发着柔和的光，屋里铺展着厚实的羊毛地毯，壁炉的暖意阵阵袭来。

甘甜微涩的酒香缠绕在他的舌尖。

“你今天似乎很不对劲。是不是有什么事情不顺利？”德米特里皱眉，“如果你不想说，也就当我没问。”

“您……”科扎克转了口，他想眼前人既然与他以亲热的“你”相称，似乎自己也不必再恪守客套的“您”。但又无比纠结的想，实在不知道该说些什么转移话题，只好将自己的心事和盘托出。

“没什么，只是想起一些之前的事。”

“白雪、壁炉、红酒，我们上一次是——”

德米特里心领神会，笑着接过话头，“1999年，我们刚到莫斯科的那个新年。”

——

那时年轻的副主任刚刚决定留下，他欣喜地邀请他一同过年，房间自然没有如今的气派豪华，但他们都清楚，彼此的心意是不变的。

大概不会有人为一个年轻的副主任的去留而注目留意，但过了这么久，他依然能记得当时的那份欣喜。

至于那段时间他们遭遇了什么，那些局外人和选择置身事外的人终究无法理解。

能人云集的圣彼得堡，便如同一片汪洋，容纳着来自各地的年轻力量，他们或许有着诸多不同的思维和见解，但最终汇于涛涛江海，在团队中，他们一同朝着既定的目标一路前行，结识了自己的朋友，形成共同的志趣，建立了难舍难分的情感，然后又化作涓涓细流，分散到各个领域，滋润多方土地。

而低调内敛的人原本就相互吸引，像是给那些共同的理念又增添了一注亲和剂。风度翩翩的青年，一双眼睛闪着思想的光芒，有着热情洋溢的谈吐。因此，他们虽觉得相识恨晚，但到底“一路同来”，遗憾之余，便觉得实在是一桩幸事。

雅科夫列夫是个聪明人，他解决了一些问题，又承诺了各项成就，赢得了选民的好感，但他的诺言就像阳光明媚的冬天，虽然使人心情愉快，却不能使草木生长。

在不断的分歧和矛盾中，他选择了离开。

等到了莫斯科，再回想起团队里能人云集的场景，便觉得一切像是一连串回不去的旧梦。

——

得知德米特里要来，已经是三个月后。当时自己坐稳了政府办主任的位置，自然愿意照顾相识相知的年轻朋友。

只是年轻的朋友选择的并不是自己，而是联邦证券交易委员会。

他想，圣彼得堡和莫斯科从来都是不一样的，如果年轻人终究要离开自己，终究要以此为起点一直向前，那自己至少也要做那份能送他上青云的东风。

所有人都知道，没有永远的相伴，正如没有永不融化的冰雪一样，往往离别才应该是常态。

后来发生的事情的确有些出乎意料。锐意推行的改革，使新的团队越发举步维艰。最终，各方的重压，如同一场摧毁新生幼苗的风暴。艰难的跋涉，使得他们不得不选择了让步。

作为推行者和负责人，他被迫放弃了已经初步成型的竞选总部。

——

他是个宿命论者。

一切得失都是命中注定的，所以面对这些起伏波动都能沉着冷静。

只是难免心有不甘，也实在是不舍。

始终作壁上观的那个人自然明白自己的意图，便主动去问了年轻人是否愿意接替他领导竞选总部。

他听见年轻人说愿意。他才发现，原来再简单不过的一个词语，竟然如此悦耳动听。那时，壁炉中温暖的火光映红了他的面庞，想来也显得自己的喜悦更甚。

便如现在这般。

“其实，当时也没想太多。”德米特里的语气听起来轻松自在，“只是想着，如果我留下，结果或许能更好一点。”

“当时我被推到竞选总部的风口浪尖，伊留沙问我，莫斯科混乱难行，我到底在留恋什么。我说——”

“他做的一切我始终记得。” 

——

“人们想把一切都保存下来——不论是玫瑰，还是白雪。”科扎克的脑海中忽然飘过这样一行字。

他想，或许自己很久以后，也会像自己仰慕的那些作家一样，在晚年写一本回忆录来留存这些过往的人和事。他的笔或许没有那样深刻的思想上的刻画，但是至少可以将那些幸事诉诸笔端。

“一路走来，总是面临着很多选择。”他嘴角微微扬起。这么多年，他们为彼此忍受的一切，他们为彼此做出的一切，只要两心相通，又何足为外人道。

那些不计得失的梦寐以求，或许是一杯为国家恢复私有制干杯的酒，或许是一份事必躬亲的、审查严格的提案声明——有许多东西、有些谨守的理想，他们在青年时便已经获致的，那么如今也不会失去，他们既然一路同来，自然也可以同归。

“你始终记得。”他重复了一遍刚才的听到话，心底一直氤氲着暖意。

“我也是。”

——


End file.
